Rassilon, What Is She Doing?
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: The Doctor has a certain Rose Tyler snuggled up next to him, and his thoughts go absolutely wild. But what he doesn't know is Rose has a crazy plan to get the Time-Lord to make a move on her. Will the plan work, or will he go insane from lust first? 10/Rose cuteness.
1. Sleeping

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who or any of its characters.

* * *

_Rassilon, what is she doing?_

The Doctor knew for a fact she was doing this on purpose. No doubt about it. Nope. No doubt. None. Zip. Nada.

Rose Tyler sighed a little with pleasure and buried her head into his chest even more, snuggling her legs up against his.

How had he gotten himself into this? Oh, that's right, he remembered. They had just gotten back from running from more Slitheen on earth, and they had gotten absolutely filthy while doing it. He remember something about a mud pile, but honestly, most of it was a blur.

He stifled a yawn and watched wide-eyed as Rose adjusted her body again, rising her chest from its hiding place under the covers. The Doctor needed to focus, focus super hard so he wouldn't reach his hands over and lift up the thin gray T-shirt, and then explore the new expanse of skin and oh... Oh... She wasn't wearing a bra. Rose Tyler was in his bed, asleep, not wearing a bra, and snuggling up to him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just black boxers. Oh no. Rassilon. Jammie Dodgers. Bananas. Circus animals. What was happening.

'Okay,' He thought to himself, trying to steady his rapid breathes, 'Keep thinking of the day. Just the day.'

After they had run from the aliens and showered themselves off, the Doctor insisted Rose should get some sleep. What he didn't expect was her to ask to sleep in his bed, since she had been having some bad dreams lately. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he still would've insisted she should get rest if he had known this would happen.

Because it was torture.

Beautiful, pleasurable, amazing _torture._

But he had to do something about this. How could he not? How could he not make love to her right now, make her scream his name as she came? He knew he could. He didn't just have a big head, he also had a big...

Okay, well, maybe he had a big head too.

Did Rose want him? He could sense the arousal on her sometimes, but maybe her thoughts were on Mickey or Jack or even Adam? How would he know, more importantly, how could he _not_ know? Maybe if he asked the TARDIS very very politely she could possibly read Rose's thoughts?...

An annoying hum appeared in his head, telling him no.

No, of course the answer was no. He wouldn't hack her thoughts, no way. That would just be... Oh. Oh what was she doing now?

Rose murmured something as she wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Sadly, it was slurred and not understandable. The Doctor very much would've liked to know what she could possibly be dreaming about.

"Doctor..." She whispered after a few minutes of him being in deep thought with his fantasies. He figured she must've been waking up.

"Yes?" The Time-Lord began absent-mindedly stroking her messy blonde hair, removing it from her face.

"Doctor," Rose simply repeated, a small amused smile curling her beautiful lips upwards.

Oh, the things he wanted to do to those lips.

"Shhh," He whispered to her, barely even noticing he was doing it. Deep down, the Doctor just wished he was asleep. Then he wouldn't have to endure this. Sure, he did endure it quite often, whenever she wore anything even slightly revealing. Or whenever they were trapped in a jail cell... Or one of them was chained to a wall... Or handcuffs... Sweet, _sweet_ handcuffs...

Oh, apparently this regeneration was into kinky things.

He needed to move his thoughts elsewhere so he could fall asleep, a task that wasn't ever easy for him, especially when he wasn't at all tired and he had a growing erection.

"Ja..." Rose murmered, her other hand lazily slumping over the Doctor's chest.

Was she about to say Jack? Jack? No way. No absolute way. She couldn't be dreaming about Jack Harkness. And even if she was, it was probably about all three of them having an adventure. It couldn't be a romantic dream about Jack! That idea was laughable!

Right?

"Ja... Grafess..." She spoke the name of the monster they had encountered on satellite five.

The Doctor's face paled, was she having a nightmare? If Rose was having a nightmare while snuggled up to him, she might never want to do this again... "Help..." Rose frowned slightly, her expression more a look of frustration than sadness or anger.

"Rose, hey, wake up," The Doctor said gently, nudging his head against her throat. Honestly, the position she was sleeping in couldn't possibly be comfortable. With both her arms laying over him and her body turned diagonal, he wanted to readjust her, rest her head in his lap and whisper some gentle words from his dead language to help her fall asleep. Hopefully, and preferably, with dreams of him. Happy ones, of course.

"Hey," Rose's eyes fluttered open sleepily as she got up and noticed the position she had been lying in. "Sorry... Must not have been very comfortable for you," She mumbled, leaning back onto the pillow, releasing him from her grasp.

"It was perfect for me, I thought _you_ would be uncomfortable," He said seriously, then noticed her amused expression and added, "Well... When I say perfect..."

"I had a funny dream," Her eyes flickered shut and she yawned, stretching her arms. Her chest rose up and simply reminded him of her lack of a bra.

"Was it a nightmare?" He asked with concern, trying to ignore her scratching her neck. That's exactly where he would kiss her, no, that's where he would bite her.

That's the spot where he'd make her his.

"No it was a good dream," She smiled, "Until the end..."

"What happened?"

"Well... You were there," Rose blushed a little, but they both knew he blushed way more than her at that.

"And?..." The Doctor swallowed, watching her chest rise up and down. It was silent except for their breathing and the light hum of the TARDIS in their heads.

"And well, you were in handcuffs," She began speaking nonchalantly, not noticing his breath stop.

Rose had a good dream about him in _handcuffs? _In handcuffs how? Where? What clothes was he wearing? Was he wearing any clothes? Was she?

"We were both wearing clothes," She giggled as his face paled when he realized he had definitely said that out loud.

Okay, handcuffs on him, wearing clothes, good dream. He still had hope. "What else happened?"

"This part's funny, I was trying to get the handcuffs off you, but instead you started kissing me."

What. _WHAT. _This was some mistake, he was dreaming, maybe... Maybe he was dead. No, he wasn't dead. This was real. Would it be weird if he pinched himself now? Rose looked completely fine with what she had just said. But of course she would be, after all, it was just a dream, right? Wait, hold on, he had to reply, she was waiting for some response other than his jaw dropping open, which it already had.

"Funny," He stared at her in shock.

* * *

It had worked.

Rose Marion Tyler was sure of that. Her evil plan to get the Doctor to make a move had worked, well, maybe was going to work. She had told him about her dream, which wasn't a lie at all. Easily she got into his bed, and purposefully hadn't put a bra on. The daft Time-Lord thought she hadn't noticed his staring.

Yeah, right.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So this is a One-Shot however if anyone would really like me to continue it I'd be more than happy to! This is kind of the first story like this that I've wrote, so please tell me what you think! (Though, go easy on me, eh? :P) And another thing, I heard that a blue box appears in the room you're in right now if you review.


	2. Eating

Rose was staring at him. He was absolutely breathless. His brown eyes had widened and his mouth was agape. Was she... Making a move? No no no, she couldn't be making a move. That's ridiculous... But should he make a move? If he kissed her right here right now would she scream in disgust? He was over nine-hundred years old, hell of an age gap.

"Let's go get some breakfast, yeah?" Rose smiled at him, a smile that made him melt into Time-Lord liquid and collapse.

"Yeah..." He muttered, noticing that she had already stood up. Without a bra.

Rassilon.

She walked over to the doorframe and turned around, looking at him. However, he was somewhat distracted by the very short shorts she was wearing. Dangerously short. "Doctor, are you coming?"

His eyes snapped up to her amused ones, and she put her hands on her hips. "What? Uh, yes, I was just... The wall looks funny." He pointed towards the wall next to her. It took all his self control not to face palm then and there.

* * *

Did he just say the _wall looked funny?_

This was too much for Rose. Just too much! The Doctor was putty in her hands, the plan had worked flawlessly. Now she just needed to wait for him to make a move, it was obvious he had almost snapped. She had to commence the next phase of the plan... Breakfast. With bananas. This would be too easy.

Rose walked over to the Time-Lord who was deep in thought about how dumb he had just sounded, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him towards the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" She smiled brightly at him, pulling him closer to her.

"Bananas?" He suggested, trying to act natural. This was so human of him it was absolutely ridiculous. Why didn't he just tell her? Only a human would endure this torture. Rose wouldn't have slept in his bed if she didn't like him, right? Or maybe she just thought of him as her best best friend. Or thought of him as gay.

Yes, he said bananas! She knew it! Saying that word would be his biggest regret! Rose knew exactly what she was doing now. The Doctor would finally meet his match. "Sure!" Keeping up her innocent act, Rose walked into the kitchen and grabbed a banana, bending down unnecessarily while doing so, and being rewarded with a restrained, quiet groan from the Doctor standing behind her with a perfect view of her bum. She grabbed two, one in each hand, and walked back to him to hand him one.

"Mmm.. I love bana- Rose?" The Doctor had just began to peel his banana and sit down in the chair of the kitchen table when he looked up and saw his companion. She had already peeled her banana, and was taking her first bite... Very slowly.

Agonizingly slowly.

Her tongue wrapped around the tip of the banana and her teeth bit into it, tearing off the piece carefully. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, savoring the bite. "Yeah?" Rose opened her eyes and smiled at him innocently.

Rassilon, what is she doing? Did she just... With the... _Oh that little MINX. _She totally knew what she was doing to him! That was way too obvious... Way too sexy. No no no! He was a Time-Lord! A simple human eating a banana shouldn't turn him on! Wait a minute, he was turned on? No no no, this was absolutely not supposed to happen. Her expert tongue and teeth went in for another bite on the banana and he swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. He still hadn't taken a bite out of his banana. Rose was really, really enjoying that fruit. The Doctor's kinky side practically _BEGGED_ him to let his body pull out handcuffs, strap her to the chair, throw the banana out of her hand, and make love to her.

She'd like that, right?

"Doctor? You okay?" Rose stared at him as his banana litterally fell out of his hand and onto the table, half peeled. "Don't you want your banana? If you won't eat it, hand it to me, I will."

Rose knew she had done it now. The Doctor was ready to pounce at her like a cat. She laughed to herself at the idea of him being a cat, it wasn't so far off, honestly. He stared at her, eyes wide, speechless and flabbergasted beyond compare. This plan was genius! He was already hers, she could do anything with him now... Or she could play with him a bit longer. After all, it was her goal to have him make the first move right? And well, the TARDIS told Rose that he liked handcuffs... And chains. Rose wasn't into that stuff as much, but she'd sure as hell give it a try for the Doctor. So that was phase three. Chains.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thanks so much for the response on the first chapter! I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I can guarantee the more reviews I get the longer it will be *wink wink* Anyways, please tell me if you like the way they think to themselves and the story switches through POVs, because I'm not sure if it's too much.


	3. Chains Part 1

**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for the kind reviews on this story so far! You have no idea how much I smile when I see a review on any story! :) Enjoy!

* * *

They finished their bananas, well, Rose did. The Doctor was a little bit busy gawking at her.

_Gawking_. Since when did he _gawk?_

Rose stood up from the table and he followed her out of the kitchen and down the hallway, not even asking where they were headed now. She led him to the console room, and asked him to wait there for a minute. He nodded dumbly, and Rose laughed at what a brainless zombie he had become. When she left the console room and headed for the library, the Doctor snapped out of his trance.

He had to stay strong. He was the one who should be in charge here! Not_ her!_ This was ridiculous! This games tables were going to turn... Absolutely. He looked at the console and the screen, with a push of a button, turned into a mirror. He adjusted his uncontrollable hair for a few minutes, and then started toying with the console buttons and levers. Where was Rose, anyways? She had told him to wait here, but didn't say where she was heading off to. All the Doctor could do was hope she didn't have something worse than expert banana-eating planned.

* * *

"Okay, TARDIS, can you lead me to his library?" Rose asked the ship, placing her hand on the wall and focusing. When she was sure the ship had understood, she turned around to see a dark brown door had appeared. The one leading to the Doctor's library, a place he spent plenty of time in. The library was unbelievably large, with shelf after spiral shelf of biographies and fiction. There were reading couches scattered around and a nice, frayed green carpet covering the ground. Rose walked over to the planets section, filled with thousands of books on moons, suns, planets, and stars.

"Now listen... Um... What does he call you... Listen, sexy," Rose muttered to the ship, "I need a book on a planet that... Er... Chains men up. But not women."

Rose was completely unsure if such a planet existed, it sounded ridiculous, the idea of requesting a specific planet and then having it exist, however she had heard several stories from the Doctor of him being chained to a wall just because he was male. But either way, the TARDIS listened to her, and with a gentle hum, some books gently floated down from shelves and landed on the table nearest to her. There were six books in total.

"Rualia, Jurilis, The Full History of Regerio," Rose read aloud the titles, "Quanin, Huro, and The History and Sexual Uses of Handcuffs. Woah girl, why'd you pick that last one out?" She was only answered with an amused hum, and Rose narrowed her eyes at the ship. "Dirty girl. I'm not going to like... Handcuff him. Well, yes I am. But... Okay, fine, you win."

She began flipping through the books, throwing the last one to the side. Eventually, she narrowed it down to Quanin and Rualia, since the other three planets involved certain death. Quanin was a planet where females were superior, and men were immediately chained in the dungeon, and kept there forever. It didn't sound like the nicest of places, especially the plant life that was described there, but it would definitely do the trick, and Rose would easily be able to get him out of the dungeon if she was female. On Rualia, all species other than human were held superior, and all humans would be chained to a rock and put to death after three days. Quanin was definitely appealing to Rose more.

Thanking the TARDIS, she ran back into the console room excitedly, knowing what planet she would pick when the Doctor asked her the usual question.

* * *

Rose burst into the console room, her face filled with joy, and the Doctor was ready to ask her the question he had been preparing himself to say. "Where did you go?"

"You... Um... Left your banana on the floor of the kitchen, didn't want it to rot," She smiled at him and noticed the screen on the console was a mirror now. Daft little Time-Lord.

"Anyways, where would you like to go Rose Tyler!" He smiled brightly, focusing on one thought.

Eyes up. Eyes up. No, no no! Not there! Not on her _beautiful... _Amazing... Breasts... EYES UP, DOCTOR! Have some self control, come on! He swallowed and resumed his excited smile.

"Can I request a planet?" Rose fluttered her eyes a bit, this was going to be the hard part. Convincing him to go to Quanin. She would need to get him so dumbstruck he wouldn't question her at all.

"Of course! But no offense, you don't exactly kn..." His voice trailed off when Rose approached him and gave him a big hug. He could feel every detail of her breasts against his chest. Every. Excruciating. Detail. "What's.. That for?" He coughed when he noticed his voice had gotten incredibly high pitched and squeaky.

"Just being you!" Rose smiled and stood on the tips of her feet to kiss him on the cheek. His face paled completely and his mouth, for the thousandth time today, dropped open.

"Right.. What... Uh, what what's it called?"

"Let's go to Quanin!" She said happily, nodding towards the console. Please, please don't question the planet. Please, please don't Doctor. He was about to question it, Rose could tell, his mouth had opened. This was a time for action. Rose joined her hands together and brought them back above her head, stretching. Perfect. He watched her breasts carefully, and Rose swore she had seen him start drooling. Poor, silly, Doctor.

What was she doing. What in all the galaxies could she possibly be doing to him? This was more than just a turn on... This was like, torture beyond regeneration's help. He could handle it until she stretched, then his strong self control broke. The self control he had been building for so, so long, with tons of female companions of all species. And Rose Tyler had snapped it just by raising her arms above her head. "Yeah... Quanin..." He mumbled, pulling a lever on the console with his eyes still completely fixated on Rose.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Four: Chains Part 2.**

_"Please take off your clothes," A woman in red requested politely, raising her pitch fork a little as a warning._

_"What? No," The Doctor folded his arms across the chest and started to walk out of the cell, frowning when he was blocked by the pitchfork._

_"Strip him, sisters," The woman commanded._


	4. Chains Part 2

The familiar whooshing of the TARDIS broke him out of his trance, and he whipped his eyes to the police box doors. He turned around before exiting, about to tell Rose that maybe she should get dressed, considering she was still in her nightclothes. Then he reconsidered... Just because... He wanted to see the planet as soon as possible, not because he liked her nightclothes, not at all.

Nope.

"Wow! This planet is beautiful, Doctor!" Rose smiled brightly, looking out at the new world. Well, new to them. The ground was white and hard, with not a blade of grass in sight. The sky above their heads was a regular earth blue, without clouds or a sun, just plenty of stars. They were on top of what seemed like a mountain, with valley after valley in the distance. Approaching them, about a kilometer away, but at a stunning speed, was a large pack of human women. They had pitchforks held above their heads just like you would see in Frankenstein, and were running much faster than humanly possible.

"Wait a minute... This is Quanin! Rose, get in the TARDIS!" The Doctor yelled, banging on the police box doors which wouldn't open.

"What's she doing?" Rose called, mentally thanking the TARDIS over and over again. 'I love you old girl. Team Rose, alright?' She thought to herself, smiling while the Doctor put his back against the police box and stared in horror at the women who were now extremely close.

"Rose! Stop smiling! Quanin women are evil!" He said to her, "Get behind me."

Rose dropped her frown and watched as the women slowed down and walked up to them. The woman in front stepped forward with her black pitchfork and spoke in a high pitched voice. "Release the male to us and we will take care of you." She wore a black robe that covered most of her body, and she had long black hair that matched her friends. The others in the 'angry mob' wore similar red robes and had a look of disgust on their face.

The Doctor glanced at Rose before stepping forward bravely, and being escorted away by four of the women in red, who made a box around him. Rose was taken by the lady in black, and followed behind the Doctor, with a stupidly large grin on her face. She knew what was coming.

They were led on an incredibly long journey down the mountain and to an entrance in the ground. There was a large wooden door in the ground and through it was a huge flight of silver stairs. At the bottom of the stairs that had exhausted Rose and the Doctor was a large hallway, with only two doors in it, even though it was very long. Rose was led into one door, and the Doctor another.

The room Rose entered was a sort of dining hall, with amazing food on every table, and open chairs. Several women sat around, smiling brightly and welcomingly at Rose. She sat down at one of the tables and gestured towards the food, "Can I have some? I'm famished."

"Take all you need, sister," A woman assured, handing Rose what looked like a regular fork except with ten spikes on it.

* * *

The Doctor entered the door just to find another hallway with jail cells along it. "You have got to be kidding me... Let me go!" He yelled at the women as they shoved him into a cell. The floor was made of a dark, broken stone, and one wall had shackles along it. There was one small window which had a layer of stone behind it. "Why is there a window if there's no view? That's completely pointless!"

"It's to remind prisoners that there is no escape from the Quanin Prison," The woman said gently as she strapped the Doctor into the shackles. Two of them went around his ankles and two around his wrists. He resisted as much as he could, but only got a light stab from the pitch fork the woman held. He groaned loudly and hoped Rose would be here to get him soon... But then his mind began debating a topic.

What had happened back on the TARDIS? Rose had asked him to go here, he knew that. But why hadn't he resisted? Oh, right, she yawned. If his wrists weren't restrained, the Doctor would have face palmed. Rose had known about this planet, probably through the TARDIS. That stupid ship never seemed to be on his side. Rose was trying to play a game with him, that was obvious by now. The sleeping next to him, the banana, and now the chains.

The chains.

Oh Rassilon, what did she have planned with chains? No, no, he couldn't snap. A human girl wouldn't make his self control snap just with a few... He swallowed nervously. Chains. How did she know about the chains anyways? Stupid, stupid TARDIS. He was going to have to set that bloody ship straight and tell her not to look in his thoughts. Obviously, that was how she had known about his little... Fantasies.

* * *

"So, can I visit a prisoner?" Rose asked politely after she had feasted on the turkey in front of her.

"Absolutely, just go to the other door in the hallway," The woman replied with a smile, moving Rose's plate out of the way.

"Great, thanks!"

Rose walked down the prison hallway, glancing into cell after empty cell until eventually she saw her Doctor, unconscious and handsome as ever, strapped to a dungeon wall. Before she entered his cell, the door was unlocked, strangely, she had an idea. She ran back into the dining hall and whispered something to the woman.

"Of course!" The woman replied, giving instructions to her 'sisters' and watching them run out of the room to follow Rose's request.

Oh, this would be too good. Rose was sure of it.

* * *

The Doctor had drifted into sleep, but was woken up when several women ran into his room. "Here to release me?" He smiled brightly when they undid the restraints around his ankles and wrists. "Thank you, ladies!"

"Please take off your clothes," A woman in red requested politely, raising her pitch fork a little as a warning.

"What? No," The Doctor folded his arms across the chest and started to walk out of the cell, frowning when he was blocked by the pitchfork.

"Strip him, sisters," The woman commanded.

The other ladies tore off the Doctor's suit, shirt, tie, pants, and even his boxers. His shoes were also thrown to the ground on top of the little pile, and he was quickly strapped back into the restraints. "Oh Rose, where are you," He muttered to himself when the women were gone.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_But what was in between those legs was a whole other matter completely. Rose tried not to linger on it for too long, but it was impossible. Controlling herself would be a thousand times harder with that giant dinosaur staring her in the face._

_Talk about bigger on the inside._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Rassilon, what is she doing?' Or as I like to call it, my excuse to torture the Doctor to no end. Please review, it'll make the next chapter come faster, I guarantee it.


	5. Chains Part 3

Rose grinned uncontrollably as she walked down the hall towards the Doctor's cell. He would be naked, and chained to a wall. The Doctor. Naked and chained to a wall. Nope, her mind still couldn't comprehend it.

The Doctor. Naked and chained to a wall.

However, if this was going to work, she would need to be able to control herself. Just trying to picture him turned her on uncontrollably, but she would definitely have to be in control. She could already picture him trying helplessly to wiggle out of the chains as she ran her lips over his bare ch- Control. Rose stood near his cell, not daring to look in yet, and took five deep breaths.

The Doctor, naked and chained to a wall, and unconscious. That was even better, in a way. She entered his cell and got a good, long look at him, hoping that Time-Lords's didn't have some half-sleeping trick and he was able to see her. His lips were parted slightly, lips that she bet would be extremely talented at kissing. His chest was bare and thin, but still muscular along with his arms and legs.

But what was in between those legs was a whole other matter completely. Rose tried not to linger on it for too long, but it was impossible. Controlling herself would be a thousand times harder with that giant dinosaur staring her in the face.

Talk about bigger on the inside.

Now, how would she go about this? Obviously if he woke up he would blush instantaneously. But Rose should have some strategy other than just waking him up. She wanted him to go hard, sweat, fight his chains, and cry when she even simply ghosted her fingers over his skin. And oh, did she want to.

And then she got her plan.

"Doctor!" She whispered shrilly, smiling when his eyes bolted open immediately and saw her.

"Rose!" He said happily, before he noticed that he was naked. "Oh Rassilon. _Rose._" His eyes got wider and a nice blush came to his face. He stuttered trying to get his explanation out. "I, uh... They came in here and... Well... Hello."

Rose struggled to contain her laughter as he fought the chains, trying to get down. "Maybe I shouldn't unlock you," She held up a key she had pickpocketed from one of the women. Asking for the key would probably have been easier, but they might have turned on her and locked her up.

"Huh?" He replied dumbly. Was she serious? She'd just leave him here?

"Well, you seem to be having fun," Rose nodded towards his erection.

The Doctor tried to lower his eyes to see what she was looking at, until he realized what she meant. "Oh _Rassilon,_" He breathed out and his mind raced thinking of a million ways to cover this up.

_Rassilon, what is she doing?_

"Listen, Rose, I can explain. It's this um. There's this _thing, _in the air here. It's called... Rosenicia."

Rosenicia. He seriously had just said Rosenicia was in the air. Rose had absolutely no idea what to think. It really did boost her self confidence to see that she was able to do this to him. "Rosencia?" She repeated, containing her laughter. To be honest, she was starting to pity him. Imagining the things running through that big Time-Lord brain of his made her want to fall to the ground in giggles.

"Yes... Uh... See... Apparently," He began, with no idea where he was going, "In the future, you and I, we do something." Rose started blushing at his words and he shook his head rapidly. "No! No like, we... Have some adventure, in the future. And it ends up creating a thing that... Well, is in the air. And they named it after you."

"So in the future, we do _something,_" Rose exaggerated 'something' purposefully, leading him to turn a darker shade of red, "And then we discover something in the air that makes you go very hard. And you name it after me."

Her voice had turned husky with that last sentence. Oh, Rassilon, her voice turned husky. He was about to melt out of these bloody chains, key or not. What kind of explanation had he made up anyways? That was stupid of him, so, so stupid. Stupid Time-Lord, stupid Doctor.

Stupid Rose.

"Yes?" He asked, swallowing shortly after. "Now could you, uh, unlock me? I need to get away from the... Rosencia..."

"Absolutely," She replied with a smile. This was it.

This. Right here, would make him snap. No doubt about it, the best part of all her plans ever. And she couldn't wait. Calming herself down and telling herself that she would have to focus really hard for this to work, she began.

Rose lifted up the key as if to unlock his right hand. However, he was high up on the wall, so she had to get in very close to do it. She heard his breath hitch, and her hand moved up, just a foot away from his body. And when she purposefully moved her other hand above his cock, just a few inches away without making it too obvious. The lock was very high up, so it didn't look strange for her to have to be in such a strange position. But it worked.

Her hand was just inches away when she unlocked his right arm, and like she expected, his cock twitched to move into her hand, beyond his control. Rose gasped and stared at him, trying to fake innocence and shock. Rose backed away a little bit and tried not to smile when his entire body paled completely.

_WHAT HAD HE JUST DONE. _Oh, Rassilon, Jesus, God, what had he done? That was totally beyond his control, he tried to convince himself of that. It was completely her fault, of course his body would react to her like that with her hand just floating inches above his... Oh... What had he done? This would ruin absolutely everything! He wasn't sure what 'everything' was exactly, but the way Rose had reacted to his cock moving turned him on even further. The way she gasped and the corners of her mouth twitched up a little bit.

He was going to completely melt into goo. He had just... She had... Oh, his right hand could move. Right now he needed to calm his body down. His stupid, idiotic body. His last one with the leather jacket had been so much easier to control, this one, however, was a bit more foxy.

"Doctor?" Rose asked innocently, and he realized she had been speaking for a while now. How long had he been lost in thought? Hours? Days? Years? Decades?

"Uhm..." His mouth opened and he just shook his head lightly, eyes glued on her completely.

"Doctor, it's okay, they might have given you a drug or something, I'll get you down." Rose assured him and put her hand on his ankle to calm him down.

But it did absolutely everything except calm him down.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** SO! I need everyones' help! You guys have been sooo fantastic on this story so far, and all the reviews are the reason the updates are coming pretty fast! (Fast for me, I suppose.) Next chapter, as you can see below, will be about the Doctor starting to take his part in the 'seduction war.' Please just tell me what you think about that, if you think it should just be Rose being evil, if you would love to see the Doctor being evil, etc. Or, even better, if you have a super sexy idea for what one of their next 'attacks' should be, please share it. ;) Thanks!

* * *

**Preview of Chapter Six: Turning the Tables.**

_The Doctor was going to turn this around. He decided here and now, this was going to be turned around. Rose was starting a 'cute, innocent' little war. And how un-cute and un-innocent it would become. She shouldn't have messed with him. He was the Doctor, and he was going to win this new seduction war. He hopped into the freezing cold shower, already debating evil ideas to get Rose Tyler to snap._

_He had fought in wars before. This was absolutely nothing new, it just required an extra touch of sexiness. And oh, this body had it._


	6. The Seduction War Begins

By the time Rose had finished unlocking him, he still hadn't said a word. Although she probably could have started a conversation if she really had wanted to, she figured it was better to just let him have a complete mental breakdown about what had just happened between them. Even when he was standing safe and sound on the ground of the prison and she had begun walking away, he didn't follow her. He just stood there, completely dumbstruck and naked, like a little puppy.

"Come on," She said gently, grabbing his hand and tugging him a little.

The Doctor's eyes traveled to their holding hands and he just looked back at her face, still shocked. Although, thank God, he found enough sense to obey. She led him to the TARDIS and had to practically push him inside. "I'm..." He began saying and gesturing towards the hallway. "I'm... Uh... Yeah." He nodded and walked down the hallway.

The second he was out of sight, Rose collapsed onto the jumpseat with laughter. This was too perfect! Why hadn't she done this a long time ago? She tried to imagine what his reaction would have been if he still had big ears for this new torture she had found. Rose let the curious TARDIS into her memories and felt the ship buzz with happiness. It was nice having an infinite, powerful, and smart time-and-space-travelling spaceship on your side. Against a daft man who couldn't control his private parts. This was too easy.

* * *

The Doctor was going to turn this around. He decided here and now, this was going to be turned around. Rose was starting a 'cute, innocent' little war. And how un-cute and un-innocent it would become. She shouldn't have messed with him. He was the Doctor, and he was going to win this new seduction war. He hopped into the freezing cold shower, already debating evil ideas to get Rose Tyler to snap.

He had fought in wars before. This was absolutely nothing new, it just required an extra touch of sexiness. And oh, this body had it.

After he washed his hair and body thoroughly, he practically leaped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. Now, where to start in this seduction war? What did Rose like? The Doctor closed his eyes for a second and tried to gently open up the TARDIS's files on Rose's turn-ons. Sadly, the TARDIS wasn't going to work with him here. "Why are you on her side?" He mumbled to himself. "Come on, old girl. Just give me one eensy-weensy little idea? Fine... I'll wash the console later. Promise. No, I meant that promise. Alright. Now please give me that idea." The TARDIS thought for a moment before putting an image into the Doctor's mind. A fairly evil image, not as evil as he had hoped, but it would start this war off just fine. He was ready.

* * *

Rose was laying in her bed on the ship, reading a fashion magazine and giggling to herself about what had happened earlier with the Doctor. After about thirty pages, she heard a familiar knocking at her door. "Come in," She said, not glancing up from her magazine.

"Hello! I was just wondering, do you happen to know where- Rose? Are you alright?" The Doctor tried not to smile when Rose gave the reaction he had predicted, and more. This was going to be way too easy.

Rose had looked up from her magazine to listen to him when she saw his appearance. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with matching black shorts and had a few oil stains on his face and arms. Her jaw dropped open when he walked over to her and brushed her hair out of her face. Even though she had just seen him naked earlier that day, this sight was so much more erotic. Maybe it was the way his muscles were flawlessly defined by the shirt, or the way his messy hair was thrown every which way, or the way his lean legs held him upright. For some reason, even the oil and grease stains were unbelievably sexy.

And, oh God, he had been talking. About something. Wait a minute, had he ever worn something like this before? What was going on?

"Uh, yeah?" Rose mumbled in reply, shaking her head and smiling in return. Come on, if he could survive being naked in front of her she could survive him with a tight shirt on. A very, very, tight shirt. A nice one, at that. Nice material. He must have gotten it from the... TARDIS. Whose side was she on?!

"I was wondering where my tie is?" He asked her, still smiling and sitting down on her bed next to her. Him, on her bed. He sat on her bed plenty of times, why was it turning her on so much this time? So, so much.

"Which one?" She replied dumbly, resisting the urge to reach out her hands and pull the dumb piece of fabric off of his muscular chest.

"The one I think I left in here... I'm not sure..." The Doctor muttered, hopping off the bed and looking under it, purposefully having his shirt rise up a little and giving her a glimpse of his bare back.

Rose bit her lip to fight back a moan that was forcing its way up her throat as he stood back up and used the neck of his shirt to wipe some oil from his forehead, riding his shirt up even more. What was he trying to do? Was it working?

The Doctor's lips kept trying to curve up when he risked a glance back at Rose. She was watching him intently with her mouth open a little bit, watching his every move. "Well, whatever," He said after looking around the room for another minute. "Well, tomorrow I say we go to Giranigous. It's the planet of big forests, absolutely beautiful! Every tree is the size of a house! It's very easy to get lost though, so no wandering off tomorrow! Otherwise I'll need to go back to Quanin and grab those chains for my own uses." The Doctor innocently glanced away after that last line and walked out of the room, leaving her with her breath hitched, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he shut the door, he pressed his ear to the door and heard a rewarding, erotic moan. His plan had worked.

The second the door shut Rose released the moan that had been dying to get out. Her brain tried to process the last words he had said. The chains for his own uses? What could those uses be? What on Earth was he doing, walking into her bedroom with a tight black shirt and those nice, revealing shorts and those amazing stains on his face that she just wanted to...

Oh, this seduction war was on.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Team Rose or Team Doctor? And any ideas for super-evil tortures they can endure on each other? R&R. P.S. This story will be updated every Wednesday from now on!


	7. Swimming Part 1

Oh, she was going to get that stupid... But sexy... That annoying... But funny... That daft... But smart... THAT _STUPID_ TIME-LORD BACK. Rose paced her room, arguing with herself frantically. Stupid, stupid, stupid Doctor. He's not sexy. Nope. Not even when his shirt rode up like that- oh my god he is sexy. Rose fell onto her bed and buried her face in her hands, trying to get herself together. Was this how he was after she had chained him up? Now, time to figure out a way to get him back.

Rose focused now on getting in touch with the TARDIS. "Wait, you helped him?" Rose said with disgust when the ship told her. "Don't make excuses with me, you helped him! What happened to girls stick together? Team Rose, come on! Yeah, fine, whatever. I just need another idea. Can you access his thoughts?"

A picture was sent to Rose's mind of him sleeping, and she got the message. "Okay. He's sleeping, so you can't access his mind. But... What about his dreams?"

The TARDIS hummed happily in reply to this, and Rose laughed manically to herself. This would be so easy, and he would never see it coming.

* * *

"I'm beat," The Doctor mumbled to himself, taking off his shirt and jumping into his own bed, which he rarely used. "Why is seducing Rose more tiring than running from aliens?"

As he fell asleep, rather quickly since he wanted to, like most Gallifreyans could, he happily allowed his dreams to shift to Rose. The TARDIS was always in his mind, so the light hum in the background was rather soothing, even though he didn't notice it was a bit louder tonight. He pictured Rose standing before him in a beautiful light yellow bikini with roses on it, and his private parts reacted immediately. Come kn, Doctor, a dream shouldnt make you hard. He hadn't even seen her in a bikini before, why was it turning him on so much? Stupid Rose. Stupid wet Rose. Stupid wet Rose in a bikini. Oh, Rassilon.

* * *

"A bikini? Seriously?" Rose said, shocked at the dream. So that was what he dreamed about. Her wet in a bikini. For some reason, that did disturb her a bit, although her dreams about him were usually a thousand times worse. And with a lot less fabric on the two of them. Well, no fabric. Just handcuffs.

The TARDIS hummed, reassuring her that that was definitely the Doctor's dream, so Rose nodded simply. He wanted a bikini, he'd get much more than that. "Sexy, you do have a swimming pool, right?"

* * *

The Doctor woke up after a few hours, since that was all the sleep he needed. He stretched his arms and legs and got dressed into his suit, ready to go check on Rose. He walked down the hallway, wondering if she would still be a mess after what he had done last night, and bumped into her not in the way he expected.

"Good morning!" Rose said happily.

She was wearing a red, silky bikini with triangular bottoms that were a bit too short and a top that made him want to faint there and then. It matched the bottoms perfectly and was even skimpier, with a sharp 'V' in the middle exaggerating her cleavage. Her breasts popped out of the bikini and it had a small, thin strap across the back revealing an extremely large expanse of skin. Her hair was straightened perfectly, which didn't make much sense if she was going swimming, and she held a blue towel in one hand.

"Guh.. Morning.." The Doctor said quickly after he realized he had been staring at her breasts for at least two minutes now.

"Do you know where the swimming pool is? The TARDIS won't let me find it?" She asked politely, rolling her shoulders back and yawning, bringing her chest towards him a little more.

He would _NOT_ lose the seduction war. Never in a million years. Not for Rose in a red silky bikini that he just wanted to yank off her body and kiss the new skin that was concealed and dip her into the pool and watch as a flush went to her face and chest and HE WOULD _NOT_ LOSE THIS WAR.

The Doctor blinked nine times exactly, trying with all his might to focus his eyes on hers. Her eyes on her head. Not the other ones. It took him a while to remember she had asked him where the swimming pool was because the TARDIS wouldn't show her. Wait a minute, the TARDIS wouldn't show her? "Oi! I thought you were on my side!" He turned to face the wall of the ship and yelled loudly.

"Uh, what?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms right under her top. Why couldn't he touch her right now, oh why? _This_ was the curse of the bloody Time-Lords.

"Sorry I was on the phone," He said suddenly, too shocked to make up a half-decent excuse.

"Invisible phone?"

"What?"

"The phone you were on, was it invisible?"

"Yes. But the swimming pool is here somewhere, you should go find it and I'll go... Um... Do things."

"Oh yeah? What things? You should come swim with me!" She suggested happily, content with the way his eyes watched her every lip movement.

"Swim? I... Can't." Of course he knew how to swim. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"You can't swim?" Rose giggled a little. This seduction war was already won, a long time ago.

"Er. Nope. Never learned," He lied badly, his eyes widening when she grabbed his hand. They were touching, skin to skin, like, right now. Oh Rassilon, they were touching. Why was that the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him in his life? He touched her all the time. Just not, when she was wearing... That.

"Then I'll teach you," She grinned, waiting for him to lead her to the swimming pool.

Say no. Make an excuse, Doctor. Say you're busy. Say something, anything. Don't go with her, you'll regret it. His thoughts overwhelmed him, and his mouth didnt listen to any of it. "It's this way."

"Swimming time!" She chimed out happily.


	8. Swimming Part 2

**A/N:** Bet you guys thought I forgot... Well, I usually do, but here I am! By the way, this 'caught in a bikini/swimming' idea came from the fantastic Tara6! I think I forgot to give her credit last time, so my apologies for that!

* * *

As Rose gripped the Doctor's hand and led him into the swimming room, she stared around in wonder. The room was very large, with golden tiles surrounding the perimeter of a square pool. There were four diving boards to the left, which Rose thought was strange since usually nobody used the room in the first place.

Eight white lounge chairs lined the back of the pool, with a few TARDIS-blue towels neatly folded and placed on each one. The pool water was a sparkling light blue, and some underwater steps led to the deep surface of the pool. In the back of the room was a small door with a sign above it labeled 'HOT TUB.'

Oh, she and the Doctor would have fun with that.

He entered the room reluctantly, straining to keep his eyes straight ahead. He was biting his lower lip, most likely holding in a groan, Rose predicted and hoped.

She walked in front of the pool and smiled brightly at him, her tongue in between her teeth. "Ready?"

"Um... Sure," He replied quietly.

Rose put her first foot in and withdrew it quickly from the freezing cold water, "Can't the TARDIS make this water whatever temperature we want?"

The Doctor tried to focus on her words and snap out of his semi-trance, since he was getting used to her bikini, it worked. "Yes, you've just got to ask her politely. One time I jumped in this pool and was floating about and she turned the water freezing cold on me!" He narrowed his eyes at the wall of the ship then smiled at Rose.

"You what?"

"I said... She turned the wat-"

"No, you said you jumped in the pool and were floating about," Rose raised an eyebrow at him and his face turned red.

"Uh, I could swim in my last body. Remember? Big ears kept me afloat," He joked lamely, putting his index fingers on his ears and wiggling them.

To his delight, Rose giggled a little bit and grabbed his hand again. She led him into the water but jumped out again the second her feet touched it. The Doctor was completely memorized by her little movements, the way her eyebrows shot up when she leaped out of the water, the way her toes curled up at the cold, and even the way her pupils dilated just a hundredth of a millimeter. "You first!" Rose turned around and noticed him looking at her like she was a goddess. Her lips curled upwards a little and for a moment she forgot that she was supposed to be seducing him right now.

"Me?" He dipped his toe in and pouted, "But it's so cold!"

"Big brave Time-Lord can't handle some cold pool water? Awwh, you poor thing," She quivered her lower lip and looked at him with her biggest, most irresistible brown eyes.

The Doctor's will snapped in an instant and before he had a chance to say 'Raxicoricofallipatorius', he had stripped to his boxers and jumped in the water. The water splashed Rose, and she shrieked a little and jumped back. "Big brave Earth girl can't handle some cold pool water?" He mocked her a little, beckoning her with his finger, "Awwh, you poor thing."

Rose's eyes flared a little bit as she saw the challenge, and she backed up to the wall, preparing herself for her jump. The Doctor was still watching her more carefully than he usually did, as if she was some sort of scientific phenomenon. She ran forward, doing a cannonball into the water and making a giant wave in the water. "Thought you couldn't swim," She said as she surfaced.

"Well.. I haven't tried to swim in this body yet. I didn't think I could but, looks like I was wrong," He mumbled, eyes focused on her breasts distorted under the water.

"Doesn't feel so bad when you get used to it," She mumbled a little, "Maybe the TARDIS is making it warmer." Rose leaned on her back and floated gently in the water, feeling the Doctor's eyes search her vast expanses of available skin.

"Yup." He said quietly, painfully tearing his eyes away from her. They floated in silence for a while, until eventually the TARDIS had enough. Suddenly, the water around the Doctor became blood-curling cold, and he shrieked in a high-pitched voice that Rose had never heard before.

"What happened?!" Rose laughed as his face turned an even darker shade of red and his eyes widened when he saw her laughing.

"The TARDIS! She... The water! It turned cold," He muttered, death-staring the ship. What did the stupid TARDIS want, anyways?

"Guess she likes me better," She stuck her tongue out of her teeth again and hopped over to him.

"She does not! I've traveled with her for nine-hundred years... She couldn't poss- _OW OW OW! STOP!_" The Doctor shrieked again, jumping near Rose to avoid the cold water. "Why is your water warm?!"

Rose was now certain that the TARDIS was completely and utterly on her side. She knew exactly what the intelligent ship was doing, sending the Doctor towards her, and Rose knew just how to play along. "It's alright, 's warm here," His companion hugged him tightly and brought him closer to the warmest water. Chills rushed down his spine anyways from the sudden touch, and he never wanted to let go. Her beautiful curves squished into him and he held his breathe during the long hug. The Doctor could practically feel the regeneration energy coming, and this was definitely high up on his list of favorite things to do.

Sadly, Rose let go of him eventually, and he reluctantly released her as well. The Doctor continued to stand there dumbstruck, as he had been a lot lately, and began mumbling. "I guess uh, we should... Want to... Planet?"

"Sure. Let's planet, Doctor." Rose gripped his hand and pulled him out of the water, once again leading him down the TARDIS hallways. Her pity for him was still amazing. How must the man be feeling, when she hugs him in only a red bikini? And not just any man, but the Doctor. Was he resisting the urge to pounce her right now, or was he still avoiding the thoughts completely?

He was about to pounce her. The Doctor couldn't resist it any longer. Sure, he had never really had an intimate relationship with a companion before. But then again, no companion walked the halls of _HIS_ ship wearing a skimpy red bikini. He had to focus on keeping his mouth from watering as her hips moved back and forth as she walked through the hall. Where would they go now? And why had the TARDIS made his water freezing cold? Since when was his ship a matchmaker? When Rose let go of his hand in front of her bedroom door, he resisted the urge to grab it again and kiss her there and then, slamming her against the door and having her. As he considered the pros and cons of this idea, she kissed him on the cheek and entered her bedroom. To shower.

Without thinking about a thing, the Doctor walked to his rarely-used bedroom with the image of Rose Tyler showering in his mind. With water streaming down her face and stomach... Hair all lathered up... It wasn't hard for him to picture her entire body since that bikini left absolutely nothing to the imagination. And, oh look, a bulge in his pants. The Doctor groaned and stood up to shower.

This war wasn't over yet.

* * *

**A/N: **I think personally, I'm bias for team TARDIS. The ship always wins. Though if I had to pick between the Doctor and Rose, probably Rose, since the Doctor is completely helpless half the time.


	9. Voice Part 1

**A/N:** Shoutout to ScarletPoison1987 for submitting this idea which I loved! Please leave a review with your creative ideas for the seduction war, for either the Doctor or Rose. I have been getting a few Team Doctor fans who are mad at me since there aren't as many team Doctor chapters, but I promise there will be more! (The chapters switch off if you haven't noticed, though some are more than one part.)

* * *

The Doctor sat cross-legged on his bed while Rose slept and brainstormed. Ideas. Sexy ideas. Sexy Doctor. What made him sexy? His hair was kind of sexy, right? He subconsciously ran his hands through his hair quickly then moved back to his meditation position. He had a sexy body too, well, in his opinion. Perhaps he was too skinny. Did Rose think he was too skinny? Maybe he should eat more... Or... Focus! What about his mouth? His mouth was rather sexy. Rose had pulled that trick with the bananas, he shuddered at the memory. What about talking? Was his voice any good?

"Apple. Test. I am the Doctor," He said slowly, listening to his own voice. Yeah, it wasn't bad. Definitely good compared to his other regenerations. But how could he use his voice to seduce Rose Tyler without coming off as just weird? "Uh.. TARDIS?" He attempted, looking up at the ship and getting a rude hum in reply. "You really do have mood swings, one day you help me, the next you won't." Voice... Hmm... Sexy voice... Oh, yes, that's PERFECT.

* * *

Rose yawned and walked into the Doctor's library, wearing a red T-shirt with a black bra that showed a little too much beneath it and jeans. But honestly, she couldn't care less today. She was too exhausted to try and seduce the Doctor, besides, if they were playing this game with the rules she thought they were, it was his turn. But he wouldn't do anything today, it was just an average day on board the TARDIS, no planets with chains and no-

"Good morning!" The Doctor said cheerily. He wasn't wearing his usual suit today, instead just a white muscle shirt and black dress pants. He had his Sexy Glasses, as Rose called them, perched on the tip of his nose and was casually flipping through his book on some complex science subject.

"Good morning!" Rose said, a little breathless. Why was the Doctor wearing a shirt turning her on so much? It was not like he had oil stains on himself this time. Maybe it was the glasses, the glasses were very very sexy. He moved his index finger to his tongue and wet it before flipping the page and Rose's breathing stopped for a minute. She stared at him wide-eyed, unable to move her eyes away even if her life depended on it.

"Did you ever take a language in school?" He asked her randomly, setting down his book and turning in his chair to face her.

The library was overall green in color, which was strange since it really conflicted with the usual TARDIS-blue color that was everywhere. Then again, she couldn't exactly picture the Doctor as much of an interior designer. The carpet was a light green while the walls and shelves were darker, and the tables and chairs were black. The Doctor sat at a wooden table in a wooden chair with several books in front of him. "A language? I took Spanish for two years."

"Want to learn Gallifreyan?"

Rose stared at him in shock. That came out of nowhere. Gallifreyan? His home language? He never really talked much about his past, unless it was a little joke or a memory. If she wanted to learn all she could about him, she couldn't mess this up. Even if his glasses and outfit were a little... Distracting. "I'd love to!"

"Brilliant, have a seat!" He smiled brightly. "Where to start?..." The Doctor took a few pieces of paper and set them on the table. "Do you want to read or write it first?"

"How about read?" Rose replied politely, more than excited to learn his language.

"Alright... Well Rose in Gallifreyan is..." He drew a perfect circle on the paper (Rose never understood how he could do that, must be a Gallifreyan thing), and drew a strange intricate design inside it. "You say it like Ti'Raria." He said the word slowly with a curious accent that Rose wasn't sure how he could pronounce. His lips and tongue moved gently, touching when he pronounced the 'R.'

"Could you..." How could she phrase this without it being awkward? "Say that again?"

"Sure. Ti'Raria," He smiled. It was working. The Doctor examined Rose's face carefully. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide watching his lips. This was flawless. _See?_ He thought to the TARDIS, _I don't need you!_

"Ti... Reria?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Ti'Raria. Ra..." He opened his mouth wide, chuckling a little.

"Ti'Raria?"

"Good! Great job, Rose! Now you can say your name in Gallifreyan!" The Doctor said happily, scooting his chair closer to hers. He took her hand in his and she picked up the pencil. "Now to write it, you just..." The Doctor helped her form another circle, this one less perfect even though he was guiding her. "There! Ti'Raria."

Rose could feel his breath against her neck, warm and inviting. The touch of his hand on hers numbed the rest of her body a little, completely focusing on that one spot. Sadly, he released her hand and nodded for her to try again. She made a circle, this one the least perfect of the other two, and formed her name. His language honestly was beautiful, and for some reason it made her a little jealous. Why couldn't Earth languages be like this?

"Now... Doctor is Ad'Patia," He pronounced it slowly again, his eyes fixed on hers. "All names on Gallifrey start with two letters and then an apostrophe, well, that's how you'd write it in english. Although on Gallifrey Ad'Patia translated perfectly into Doctor, unlike your name which is a bit different. It's all really complicated, honestly, but let me show you how to write it."

Rose was prepared this time when the Doctor wrapped his hand around hers and formed more letters. You know when you're a kid and they ask you where you think you'll be in ten years? Yeah, this was not where Rose was expecting to be at all. Next to a sexy alien in a library forming words from a dead language. Although, she supposed, perhaps that's a bit better than being the 'owner of a gymnastics club'.

"Now I'll teach you something like... Hmm.. How about sex?"

"What?"


	10. Voice Part 2

"I said... How about sex?" The Doctor peered at her completely innocently.

"Um..." Rose's mind went completely blank. He couldn't mean. What was she supposed to say? He was definitely expecting an answer, that was obvious from the look in his eyes. Yes was the first answer that came to her mind. But how could she say yes? Yes, Doctor, I want you to have sex with me right now please. Thanks. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like I said, Gallifrey is a bit complicated. And they didn't have sex there, so writing an Earth word in Gallifreyan is a completely different system than writing a Gallifreyan word. However, you can still do it. Make sense?" He grinned at her. This was working all too flawlessly for him. Right now he was having so much fun teasing her he didn't have the slightest urge to rip the paper in front of him and kiss her. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration. Or just a full-out lie. Whichever.

"Oh... Well, uh, how do you have... I mean say sex in Gallifreyan, then?" Rose asked, barely managing to get the correct words out.

As the Doctor traced circles on the paper and made tiny little charts to demonstrate the comparison of English to Gallifreyan, Rose zoned out completely. Her eyes were fixated on his lips moving up and down and his tongue occasionally darting out to lick them. At one point he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and her eyes then shifted higher to his hair, standing straight up like a million tiny flagpoles. He ran his hand through it as he spoke, and Rose had to shut her eyes for a few seconds to gain her composure again.

"Rose? Roseee? Are you okay?" The Doctor waved his hand in front of her face until she snapped out of it, her eyes darting back to his.

"Yeah! I'm fine, perfectly fine. It's just... Your hair is a little um..." She made a confused gesture with her hands and the Doctor smirked a little. Warm and obvious, a blush grew on her cheeks.

"My hair is a little what?" He said defensively, putting a hand on his hair and feeling around for something wrong.

Rose swallowed nervously and watched his hair whip back and forth under his hand. "It's just _distracting._"

"Maybe I should wear a hat so you can focus on the lesson."

"No!" She said all too loudly and all too quickly. "Uh, I don't think you'd look good in a hat." He made a mock pout and she shook her head quickly, "Well, I mean. I'm sure you'd look fine in one... I just wouldn't..." Swallowing again, she lost her words. "Recommend it."

There was an awkward pause for a while before the Doctor picked up the pencil again, "Do you want to continue tomorrow then?"

"No, we can do it now, that's fine. If you don't mind, of course." Glancing down at the paper again, he noticed something. "Did you write this?"

"Write what?" Looking over his shoulder, Rose noticed there was another series of circles on the paper.

"Um... I guess it was the TARDIS. That's funny, she usually doesn't communicate directly like that." Trying to hide the warm blush spreading through his cheeks, he turned away and crumpled up the piece of paper, tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

"What'd it say?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

"Er... Just hi. Anyways," When Rose began to stand up to walk towards the trash can, he knew he had to get here away from there. "I should call you Ti'Raria from now on."

Her attention went back to him instantly, and she almost cursed at herself out loud for not watching his lips as he pronounced the beautiful word again. She sat back down in her seat without a second thought, not noticing the Doctor's small sigh of relief. Although it was high up on the list of most difficult things she had ever done, Rose paid attention to the Doctor from that moment on. It was also a lot more difficult when his shirt rode up or he ran his hand through his perfect hair again. This was definitely not fair. Sure, she had done some pretty mean stuff to him, but this was taking it a step too far. It wasn't fair for him to be this perfect and sexy in front of her, forming different foreign words with his flawless lips. She should be allowed to kiss him right now. Whose idea was this?

"And Lirsha..." He pronounced slowly, rolling his R and keeping eye contact with her. "Means love."

"Leersher?" Rose tried. She had learned by now that if she kept mispronouncing it, he would say it more.

"Lirsha."

"Lorsha?"

"Lirsha."

"Lirsha."

"Good job!" The Doctor smiled brightly. "Lirsha is a pretty important word on Gallifrey. Not as important as Ti'Raria, of course," He said with a wink.

Rose blushed bright pink and suddenly felt like the stereo-typical girl in a romance movie. Completely obsessing over his every move and word. Well, maybe not obsessing.

"Anyways, Ti'Raria."

Okay, fine, she was obsessing. Just a little bit.

"Is my hair distracting you again?" He said teasingly, pointing at his head.

"No, what would make you think that?" She said, trying to hide all emotion with her voice.

"You're staring at me," He pointed out, trying not to let the grin that was trying to creep its way onto his face show.

"Am I?" Rose mumbled, her eyes focused on his.

"Uh, yes."

"Sorry," She said quickly, looking down shyly. What on Earth was she doing? Think, Rose, _think!_

The Doctor stared at her curiously, raising an eyebrow. Was she really this affected by him speaking in his language? At first he thought her reaction was ridiculous, then he remembered his reaction to some of her little... Games. It was nice to be on this side of the table for once, in complete control. His highly-trained Time-Lord nose could pick up the heavy scent of her hormones that were coming directly from her. Although the smell turned him on, it was fairly easy to resist jumping her. Looking into her eyes, he noted that she looked prepared to strap him to the chair he was sitting in and never let him leave. Which, overall, wouldn't be such a crime, honestly.

"Er... Thanks for showing me, your, um, circles," She nodded and stood up much too quickly, her chair falling over. As she was about to bend over to pick it up, she looked back at him and thought better of it, awkwardly leaving her chair lying on the ground and half-running out of the room to get a shower.

As soon as she was gone the Doctor let out the roaring laughter he had been containing for so long. She left her chair on the ground! And ran out of the room, she was so nervous! A small part of him pitied her, but it wasn't_ him_ who had started this war.

It was just _him _who was planning to win.

* * *

Hours later, after Rose was one hundred percent sure the Doctor had left the library, she snuck back in and rushed over to the trash can. The lights were out, thanks to the kind TARDIS, and the Doctor's things were still scattered across the table. She reached into the trash can and smiled when the crumpled up piece of paper was still there. Unfolding it quickly, she laid it on the table and opened the first book on Gallifreyan. If only she had been paying attention to his lessons, this would be a lot easier to translate. "I..." She mumbled, scribbling it down under the series of circles and lines.

When the Doctor walked into the library (as he usually did when Rose was sleeping, since humans had to sleep for _so_ annoyingly long), he didn't expect to see new papers on the table he had sat at earlier with Rose. A familiar crumpled up piece of paper was there with the translation on it, and he frowned when he realized what had happened. Rose had translated the TARDIS's message.

Rose's eyes widened when she finally read the TARDIS's message, then she let out a laugh. _The stupid ship will always win,_ she thought. Suddenly a loud, angry hum invaded her mind and she apologized. _Didn't mean it like that, sorry sexy._ She looked back down at the message and stood up from the table, walking away. Of course the ship would write that.

**'Idiots.'** It read.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out. Next chapter is Rose's turn! If you have any ideas for it, please leave them in a review, and I may use it! I'd like to thank everyone for all their support on this story (even the people who don't have an account and enjoy it anyways!) since it really means a lot to me. I love getting feedback from you guys, whether it's just a 'Good job' or some constructive criticism. :) I never expected this story to turn out so popular, and I'm so happy it did! Remember, review and David Tennant shows up at your house with pumpkin pie. Thanks again!


	11. Jealousy

**A/N:** So I kind of love the idea of the Doctor getting jealous. xx

* * *

"Alright, Rose, tell me where you want to go, but say it in Gallifreyan," The Doctor urged, smiling brightly at his companion.

It had been a few weeks since the Voice Incident, as Rose liked to call it, and she was still completely out of ideas. How do you seduce the man who is barely affected by anything? She didn't want to repeat her previous tactics, that would be lame. Simple little things like wearing very short shorts or see-through tops she could do daily, but something big like the Voice Incident?

Honestly, she wasn't sure how she was going to top that.

"Um... Ganali'be monoco?" Rose attempted unsurely, raising an eyebrow.

"Good enough. Well, you just said you wanted to go to prison, but still, a nice try. Why don't you just tell me in English?" He chuckled, pulling a lever on the console.

"Can we just have a simple night? I'm a bit tired... Why not go to a pub or something?" She suggested in reply.

Obviously, because of the Seduction War which definitely hadn't ended, he was a bit reluctant to take her to a pub. Who knows what kind of activities she had planned there? However, completely prepared to take on whatever she had to offer, he gave her a manic grin and directed the TARDIS to the nearest pub on a planet called Runuul. Rose had never been there before, so perhaps he had shattered her plans. Then again, did he really want to shatter her plans? What if they were fun and exciting?

The Doctor scolded himself mentally, of course her plans wouldn't be fun and exciting, they would be evil! Evil. Fun. Same thing?

"Is this Earth?" Rose asked curiously, walking out the police box doors and staring around at the familiar surroundings. It looked exactly like Earth, blue sky and green grass along with the types of buildings, however there were a few differences.

"A race used to live here called the Tockies, but they, well, died a while ago... IntheTimeWar..." He said that last part rather quickly before gulping and continuing, "But then when humans expanded and needed another planet they found this nice abandoned place and fixed it up! Rather nice, isn't it?"

They walked out onto the streets of what looked like a busy alien-version of London. The people around them seemed friendly and waved at each other as if they knew everyone in the entire place. Rose and the Doctor walked into a small pub called "The Elephant's" and sat down at a neat wooden bar. Rose ordered drinks for the both of them, not asking the Doctor's permission first. Just when the Doctor opened his mouth to say something to her, another man sat on the other side of Rose and smiled brightly at her, ordering a drink from the bar.

The room was dimly lit and televisions lined the walls loudly playing a sport Rose had never seen before. The pub was averagely crowded, the way she liked it, and the people as friendly as the ones outside. Honestly, if the Doctor hadn't told her, she would've thought this place was Earth.

"Hello, love," The man next to her said sweetly, accepting his glass from the worker. "Here, this lady's drinks are on me," He offered.

"Wow, thanks," Rose said, turning away from the Doctor to face the man. "I'm Rose and this is the Doctor," She gestured behind her quickly, and couldn't see the evil glare the Doctor was giving the new man.

"I'm Roman," He said extending his hand that was wet from the glass of wine. "Pleasure to meet you both. Not from here, are ya?"

"Roman. I like that name, Rome has always been one of my favorite spots," The Doctor began, but Rose turned and glared at him so he shut up.

"Sorry, he's a bit strange," Rose laughed, "Yeah, we're not from here. It's kind of a long story as to how we got here... How could you tell, though?"

Roman nodded as though he had been expecting this question. "I've lived here all my life, trust me, I can tell when someone's not a local. Welcome to the area, Rose."

If the Doctor noticed that Roman hadn't said his name as well, he didn't say anything. Instead he was focusing on the charming smile the stupid man was giving his Rose, and the way she was laughing at his words even though he hadn't said a joke. She should be laughing at _the Doctor_ like that. He also wasn't a fan of the way Roman's hand was dangerously near hers laying on the counter. "Thanks for the warm welcome," The Doctor said quickly, "But we really should get going. Gotta go home and all that."

"Oh, you two live together? I'm sorry, I didn't know," Roman said, moving his hand away from Rose's.

Rose caught his hand in hers and replied, "Yeah but we're not married or anything. Doctor, we just got here, we don't have to leave so soon."

Rose Tyler had just found her play. Sure, taking advantage of a nice young man like Roman wasn't exactly her style, but making the Doctor tick was top priority at the moment.

"So what're you a doctor of?" Roman asked, obviously faking his curiosity. He sipped his drink again and stared at the Doctor blankly.

"Quite a few things. But honestly I'm just all around brill-"

"He's not_ really_ a doctor," Rose put her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered to Roman as if the Doctor couldn't hear her.

"Oi!"

Roman chuckled and looked down at his hand to realize he was still holding Rose's. He began toying with her fingers a little and shooting her another charming smile. "Want to dance, Rose?"

The Doctor huffed a little at that. Stupid Prince Charming, waltzing into the pub and thinking he could just charm Rose away from him. Rose was too loyal, too brilliant to fall for such a lame, stereotypical, un-

"I'd love to."

Had he heard wrong? Did Rose just agree to dance with this little prat? He squeezed his glass to the point where he could see a little crack at the top. Letting go, he watched sadly as Rose and Roman walked onto the dance floor. He put one of his hands on her hip and remained holding her hand with the other one. They slowly danced back and forth to the slow music, (the song wasn't even that good, the Doctor noted!) until eventually Rose had her head resting on Roman's shoulder.

Didn't she know what she was doing? The Doctor fumed, running a hand through his hair and trying to peel his eyes away from the two. What a little minx... Why would she? Oh, of course, this was part of the game wasn't it? The Seduction War? No, he wouldn't fall for her evil tricks again. Never again. Not after that stupid trick with the swimming. However, if Roman got one inch closer to Rose he was going to walk over there and throw him to the ground. Roman said something to her and she giggled a little into his shoulder. The Doctor felt heat soar through his body as he resisted the urge to get up. Staycalmstaycalmstaycalm, he chanted to himself. This is what she wants you to do!

Rose moved her head from Roman's shoulder and stared into his eyes, the Doctor let out a sigh of relief. At least she wasn't on his shoulder. He kept watching as he slowly realized with horror that her head was moving towards Roman's slowly. No way she would kiss him. She had met him five minutes ago, she couldn't possibly kiss him. Oh, Rassilon, she was going to kiss him.

* * *

Why hadn't the Doctor interrupted yet? Rose danced slowly with Roman and rested her head on his shoulder. He honestly was a bloody good dancer, much better than anyone else she had danced with.

"Your friend is staring at us," He whispered to her softly.

She giggled loudly, hoping the Doctor would see. Of course he was staring at them, because that's what he did, wasn't it? Watch people and be jealous, but he'd never make a move. Never ever. If this couldn't get him to snap, she wasn't sure what would. Removing her head from Roman's shoulder, she stared deep into his eyes. There was only one way to do this. Only one way to do this right. She began moving her head towards his, gently closing her eyelids.

* * *

"STOP!" The Doctor shouted, standing up and marching over to them. The entire pub turned in their seats to stare at him, and he awkwardly swallowed. Roman pulled away from Rose and Rose resisted laughing.

"Huh?" Roman said, glancing around the pub and blushing.

"Come here," The Time-Lord growled, grabbing Rose's arm and walking out of the pub, not bothering to glance at Roman who wasn't sure what to do.

"What was that about?" Rose asked as the Doctor led her through the streets towards the TARDIS.

"You were about to kiss him!"

"Yeah, so what?" She retorted, yanking her arm away from him and folding her arms.

"Um... Out-of-space diseases. If you picked something up from the future and took it back to your time, the world would be in havoc. You'd never be able to see your Mum again, couldn't let that happen." He continued walking towards the TARDIS and Rose followed him.

They walked into the ship without another word and after Rose had left towards her bedroom he mumbled to himself, "You're welcome."

* * *

Rose entered her bedroom already crying with tears of laughter. That idiot. The TARDIS had never been more right, they were both idiots. Rose smiled all through her shower, remembering the Doctor's face as he had yanked her and Roman apart. Poor Roman, though. She did feel a bit of pity about leading him on, however, if he was prepared to kiss a girl he had met in five minutes, she was sure he could find someone else rather easily.

* * *

I will win this, the Doctor chanted to himself. I will win this. Iwillwinthis. Iwillwinthis. Rose won't win this, she's a minx. She'saminxandIwillwin. She'saminxandIwillwin. Rose Tyler, snapping underneath him, completely unable to resist his charm and wits any longer. Kissing him deeply, gasping for breath underneath him. Him on top of her, making her feel this way. Her chanting his name over and over like he was a God, and him leading her to completion. It was his biggest dream, and it was just barely in reach. All he had to do was top her Jealousy card.

Honestly, he shouldn't have fallen for that in the first place. Why had he? Now that he knows she's playing a game, shouldn't he be able to resist? Resisting Rose Tyler, how hard could it be? Sleeping next to him, the chains (he swallowed at that memory), the bikini, and now this. Yeah, it could be pretty hard. But not as hard as him! The Doctor looked at his bathroom mirror and puffed out his chest a little, his arms by his sides. This was the face of a winner, not a silly loser who yanks his girl away from boys in pubs. _His girl? _Oh, Rassilon.

What is she doing?

* * *

**Next Chapter: Revenge of the Chains**

* * *

**A/N: **This turned out longer than I expected. Whattttt. I didn't post this while not having read through it for errors. What are you talking about. *Laughs nervously.* Please review and tell me what you think, it's Team Doctor next chapter! I already have the idea planned, but if you'd like to submit something anyways that's cool. Also, I kind of need prompts for new multi-chapter stories for Sundays and Mondays, so if you're interested in that tell me! Thanks for reading!


	12. Revenge Of The Chains

**A/N:** I give full credit for this idea to the fantastic Ashena-Lulik! I hope you all enjoy, and happy day-before-Halloween. I'm going to put a ton of information in the bottom A/N so yeah.

* * *

Oh, it was brilliant.

The idea had been waiting in the back of his mind since she had done it to him, lurking, waiting patiently to be put into action. It was perfect. Evil, cruel, torturous, painful, beautiful. Not to mention sexy. But when to put it into action? He glanced up at Rose and tore his mischievous smile off his own face. She definitely wasn't expecting it today, so today it would happen.

The Revenge of The Chains.

* * *

"Doctor?!" Rose called down the hallway, her voice echoing all around the TARDIS like in a tunnel.

"Yes?" The strange, muffled reply came back.

"Are you using my toothbrush?!"

There was a pause. "Umm. Is your toothbrush pink?" He replied, the guilt obvious in his voice.

Rose sighed in exasperation. "Yes, and it has my name on it since you did this last time!"

"Then no, I'm definitely not using it!"

After a incoherent string of profanity slipped from her mouth, Rose marched into the bathroom to see her toothbrush already deep in the Doctor's mouth and his face covered in toothpaste. "Er... Don't you knock?" He muttered, running a toothpaste-covered hand through his hair and gasping at the result, desperately trying to wipe it out of his hair but making the situation worsen. His plan so far wasn't going exactly as he had... Well... Planned.

Rose pulled it from between his lips and plopped it in the trash can, resting her hands on her hips and staring at the mess of a Time-Lord.  
"Oi!" He said defensively. "Why'd you throw that away? It's not like I have cooties."

"Wash out your mouth before you speak, Mr. Cooties," She took a cup and filled it with water, splashing it on him.

"Abuse!" The Doctor yelled, throwing his hands in the air and having toothpaste fly off of them onto Rose.

"Ew, Doctor, you got toothpaste on me! That's disgusting!"

"Actually, toothpaste like this can get rid of acne. You see the different ingredients that go into the paste are-"

Rose gave him a death glare, and the Doctor backed a foot away instinctively as she folded her arms across her chest and stared him down. "Are you saying I have acne?!" She screamed.

Yeah, definitely not the best start to his plan.

* * *

Later that evening Rose was sitting in the jump-seat of the TARDIS console room as he tinkered aimlessly with the machine. Well, at least, she thought he was tinkering aimlessly. He knew just how to get the ship to make little noises every once and a while and he sighed in exasperation when he purposefully made a part fall off and clink onto the floor. However, just to be safe, he stole a glance at Rose every once and a while just to make sure she was convinced he was fixing the TARDIS. She was currently flipping through a random fashion magazine with much too skinny models on the front cover dressed in barely anything. Her tongue wetted her finger before she flipped another page, and the Doctor remembered to focus on his mission.

Right, chains. Now how exactly was he going to do this? Right, he had made a plan. A good plan. A flawless, cannot-go-wrong plan. What was the plan again? Oh, right. That plan.

"Rose, listen, I'm going to need your help here for a second," The Doctor smiled brightly, gesturing for her to come over.

He noted that Rose swallowed deeply, most likely when her eyes darted across his tight navy-blue shirt and black dress pants. Sure, the dress pants were nothing new, but the shirt was. Literally, it was new, she had bought it for him the other day. Not that she had ever expected him to wear it, after all, she bought clothes for him weekly and he never wore a thing. Which in her opinion was ridiculous seeing as he could get all the money he could ever want. "Yeah? What's up?" Luckily, even with his clothes, she maintained her focus. He had pulled this one on her before, she would never let it work on her again.

"I just need to handcuff you to this part of the console," He pointed to the bottom of the console where a pair of padded silver handcuffs was attached to a pipe and the other half was jingling quietly.

Well, maybe the shirt wouldn't work, but that sure would. "Um... What?" She said, her words coming out a lot more shocked than they were meant to. No, this couldn't be happening. She had already _done _the chains! That jerk. He couldn't steal her idea. If there was a Seduction War Rules Handbook, that would definitely be a rule in there. 'No stealing the other player's ideas'. But instead of telling her that, she just stared at him blankly, mouth slightly agape.

Hold on, she thought, something is wrong here. Handcuffs were _his_ kinky and surprisingly sexy fantasy. So why was she so turned on right now?

"Rose?" The Doctor waved a hand in front of her face. "Roseee?"

"Uh, sorry. Why do you need to... Er... Handcuff me?" She said 'handcuff' with an accusing tone, trying to lay the hidden message of you-copied-my-idea into the word.

"Well, you see," He put on his sexy glasses. Oh god, those sexy glasses. He might as well screw her now. "This part of the console," A quick gesture towards a lever that Rose had seen a thousand times but still didn't know the purpose for told her this was going to be a long rant. "Is basically called the Gravilevi. Get it, gravilevi? It's like gravity lever... But shorter..." Rose's expression remained unamused as she focused in on his moving lips and the way he constantly tugged at some part of himself, whether it be his shirt or his hair. "Okay, well, it's actually called the Gravitational Manipulative Device, but Gravilevi is much more fun, don't you think? Anyways, point is, this little thing adjusts the TARDIS gravity, which keeps us grounded to the floor of the ship. So if the TARDIS goes physically upside down in space, we don't hit our heads on the ceiling. That certainly wouldn't be good. But just yesterday I noticed a little flux in the timing of the gravitational blah blah blah." That was about when Rose zoned out. "And blah blah blah blah blah. Blah. Blah blah blah. Rose? Are you even listening?"

"Yes! Of course! Gravilevi. Clever name, I like it," Rose stuck her tongue out of her teeth and smiled at him, focusing on maintaining her composure. Obviously, this was his stupid attack in this stupid war that she had practically already won with the jealousy card. Besides, nothing would beat her chain play. That had left him _shaking_.

"But I need to readjust it, and I don't want you getting hurt, so handcuff yourself here, please," He smiled politely and nodded for her to come closer to the handcuffs where he was waiting. "They don't bite, and they're padded really well."

Rose swallowed once again (he noticed), and walked towards him, kneeling down to get in an appropriate position to handcuff herself. Not to mention an appropriate position for something else that involved him. Her thoughts shifted back to her time using the chains... Oh, god, was she blushing? No, there was no way she could be blushing.

She was definitely blushing. The Doctor chuckled a little, low in his throat so she wouldn't be able to hear, but he just _had _to get something out. Rose Tyler on her knees in front of him. About to be handcuffed to his ship's console. Could life be more kind? Oh, Rassilon, when had he started thinking like this? Yet another war getting to his mind, he thought.

"Let me just... Strap you in here," He said kindly, holding her wrist with one hand delicately and picking up the handcuffs with the other hand.

She had thought this would be easy, since she had expected what was coming. But to no avail. He kept complete eye contact with her as he locked her wrist in the silver metal, his breathing low. The warm breath came out of his mouth hit her neck and she shivered a little bit unwillingly. His eyes pierced hers and she wasn't sure where to look. His great hair, perfect, nicely shaped pink lips, cheekbones that were to die for, just the right complexion to make him look young and old at the same time, his wonderful, strong arms that were... Oh... They were leaving her.

"There, nice and comfy?" The Doctor stood up and dusted off his pants, staring down at her.

Oh god, she was at eye level with his... Oh, god. Look _away_, look away quickly. Averting her eyes and facing the console now, she realized he was waiting for a reply still. After taking a few seconds to turn back and look him in the eyes (yes, she made sure she was looking him in the eyes, that took another five seconds), she nodded a little, her jaw falling open. Using her other hand she quickly closed her own jaw awkwardly, not paying attention to the sly smirk that made its way onto his face.

"Now listen carefully, Rose. When I pull this lever, the gravity will turn off and you'll be upside down, attached the floor by the handcuffs. It may be a little uncomfortable, but it will only be for a minute and... If you can, just try and keep the blood flowing throughout your entire body. I'm going to strap my feet to the floor instead since I only have one pair of handcuffs. Besides, I need to fix the lever while the gravity is off."

Staring up at him she mumbled a quiet, "Right."

His hands waved cautiously around the tall, dark purple lever before yanking it towards him, unaffected since his feet were attached to the ground by strong ropes. Rose, on the other hand, was practically on a roller coaster. Her feet flew over top of her head in a manner of seconds, her blonde hair luckily flying upwards with her feet so it didn't look awkward. Today was not a good day to wear the small, one-sleeved bright pink top she was wearing. The sleeve slipped off and the shirt started falling towards her feet, revealing a bit of her white bra. No matter how the tried to twist with the gravity, her eyes were unable to see the Doctor, though she could hear him. A lot of clinking and tapping was going on below her, most likely him fixing the gravity.

"How are you holding up?" The Doctor called to her over the roar of the TARDIS as she protested her gravity being off. However, instead of fixing anything, he sat on the console staring up at Rose. He definitely hadn't predicted her bra making an appearance, but it was just a bonus, he decided. Remembering that he was supposed to be fixing the gravity, he clinked some things under his feet a few times until he was satisfied he had made enough noise. After what he decided was a minute (even as a Time-Lord he hadn't kept track of the time while he was busy watching Rose), he turned off the gravity and approached her.

Her breathing was a little heavy at first as the blood rushed back through her system, and she turned around immediately and saw the Doctor smiling down at her. "Um... Did you fix it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did, good job! Say, maybe I should just keep you down there. Then you won't wander off, right?"

Then you won't wander off, right? Had he really just said that? A thousand kinky and completely un-innocent images ran across her mind, racking her thoughts. Then you won't wander off, right? Oh, god, why did he have to say that? That would definitely fuel her fantasies for the next six millennia. Instead of retorting with a witty phrase to him, she just stared at him blankly.

"Relax, I'm just kidding," He assured her, reaching down to unlock the handcuffs.

For a strange second, just one, weird, crazy, second, she wished he hadn't unlocked her.

* * *

If that wasn't a success, then the Doctor didn't know what success was. Rose had been blushing even further than the color of her name, unable to even have a comeback the lamest of his jokes. He put on his pinstripes slowly, unable to stop smirking. Rose Tyler, on her knees, in handcuffs. Hopefully, after this war was over, he would be able to see that sight again. Maybe with less clothes. And... If he was lucky, more chains.

But he didn't want to push his luck.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! First of all, hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter! Second of all, we're definitely approaching the conclusion of this story very quickly! :( But, before it ends, obviously, there has to be a winner, right? And I can't decide! So, in the reviews (or if for some reason you would rather private message me, that's fine) you can vote for who you think should win the Seduction War! To vote simply say 'Vote:' and then their name. The options are Rose, the Doctor, and team TARDIS if you'd like the ship to somehow force them together. It's a fairly simple little vote, although I won't accept votes from guests (sorry, you'll have to make/use an account!) and you can only vote once. It doesn't matter how you state their name as long as it's obvious (You can only vote for one team) and you have 'Vote:' at the beginning of your review/private message. There will be three more chapters (they may have more than one part, not sure yet), a Team Rose and a Team Doctor then the finale. I know lots of you already said which team you like better, but this way I can count it more officially and have it be a fair vote. Thanks and sorry for the super long A/N! :) P.S. Any of you guys trick-or-treating?


	13. Massages

It had been four days since the last accident.

The Doctor was even starting to dare to believe that Rose may have given up. But, of course, it was just a hope. He knew deep down the war wasn't won yet, considering he wasn't snogging her right now. Yawning, he walked out of the police box doors onto Earth, seeing the Powell estate in front of him. Reminding himself that Jackie Tyler was in there, he quickly spun around on his heels and headed back for the TARDIS. Suddenly, before he could enter, he heard a shout. "Oi, get him mates!"

Before he could turn his head to see who had shouted, a fierce punch hit him in the back of his head. He tried to put his hands around his head to protect himself while still trying to get a look at his attacker. A teenage boy stood over him, shaking his fist out and laughing, with several other boys far behind him. The Doctor stood up and brushed off his pants, glaring down the boy. "Go away, I'm warning you," The Time-Lord said in an annoyed and quiet voice.

Instead of turning around and leaving, the boy, who the Doctor could now tell was beyond drunk, swung at him again and hit him square in his left shoulder. "Take that, old man!" The Doctor grimaced and clutched it in pain, though he didn't fall over. Before he could get a swing in on the teenager, the boy's friends were backing him up and surrounding the Doctor. Even though he desperately tried to fight back, he was too outnumbered. They each took a turn kicking him or punching him, not afraid to make it as hard as they wanted. Every once and a while the Doctor managed to make out one of them yelling things like "This is fun!" or "Hit him harder!" The teenagers reeked of alcohol and sweat and each had black hair, though it was styled differently on each of them. One of them held the Doctor's arm behind his back tightly and even though the friends chanted, "Break it! Break it!" He let the Doctor go and ran off with his friends soon.

Groaning on the ground, he crawled back towards the TARDIS and managed to get inside. He assessed the damage on himself and immediately knew it wasn't too bad, just several bruises and his arm's shape was unknown but probably the most injured part of his body. His leg wasn't holding out too great either, what with a giant bruise all around his knee like a ring. Considering his options he held tightly onto the hallway railing of his ship and made towards the medical bay, not planning to let Rose see him in this shape, since she would probably overreact. But sadly his plans didn't usually go the way he wanted them to.

"Doctor?! What happened to you?!" Rose dropped the book she was holding and sprinted down the hallway to him.

He forgot all about his injuries when he saw her outfit. She was wearing a short, green skirt accentuated her lean legs and a tight black shirt increased the size of her bust and was nicely tucked into the skirt. She was barefoot and her hair was still wet from the shower, and the Doctor could tell instantly from seeing her outfit that she had one hell of an evil torture planned for him today. _Ha,_ he thought to himself, _I went and got myself beaten up by drunk teenagers, bet that spoiled your plan Rose Tyler. _"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Just heading down to the med bay really quick."

"You're fine? Your shirt is ripped," Rose noted, putting herself under one of his arms to help him walk. "Let me help you to the med bay."

The Doctor gave her a small exasperated look before allowing himself to be helped to the med bay like a cripple. When they arrived, he sat himself down on the bed and poked a few things on the screen. He drank a dark green liquid and took two red pills, then attempted to hop onto his feet and smile only to collapse to the ground. "Ow.. Bad idea.." He mumbled towards the floor.

Rose giggled a little and helped him up. "I'll take you to your bedroom, come here."

"Why?" He shot her a look of genuine confusion.

She rolled her eyes and exited the med bay with him tight next to her. "Because you're injured, yeah?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her and stopped walking. "I'm fine. I don't need... Bed rest," He spoke the last two words like they were poison on his tongue.

"Yes, you do. Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

He wasn't convinced.

"What if I promise to give you a massage?"

Now he was.

"Fine... I suppose," He muttered to her, grimacing when she put her arm on one of his new bruises.

"Sorry, bad spot?" She supposed.

When they made it to the bedroom (which took five minutes, courtesy of the TARDIS), Rose laid him down on his own bed and sat next to him on the side. "How long do I have to stay here?" He asked, staring up at her.

Rose laughed at this, "You're ridiculous. You stay there until you're better."

He made a mock pout and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine."

"Though," Rose turned to him and sat cross legged on his bed, which was _definitely_ not a good idea with _that_ skirt. "I know how you are. You may get a little bored waiting here all alone."

The tips of his ears turned pink and he swallowed, "Yeah?"

She gave him her fabulous grin that should have a trademark on it. The Rose Tyler Grin™. That's what it should be called. "So how about I give you that massage now?"

After pretending to consider it for a moment, he nodded with a small smile and rolled over onto his stomach. Rose cracked her knuckles loudly and placed her hands on his back gently, just so he could feel the ghost of them through the fabric. "Here," She said quietly, lifting up the bottom of his shirt over his head.

"What are you doing?" He said quickly, the cold air hitting the bottom of his back and making him shiver.

"Would you rather have the massage with your shirt on? That wouldn't work too well. Besides, I wanna know where the bruises are so I don't hurt you," She retorted simply, pulling it all the way off and discarding it on the foot of the bed.

He would have questioned the subject further if not for the sensation of Rose Tyler's hands now kneading his lower back softly. Her knuckles dug into him perfectly and he could practically feel the knots in his back unfolding as she worked. After he sighed in pleasure, he had to convince himself that that sigh had not been voluntary and could not have been avoided. "Did you just sigh?" Rose laughed a little as her hands worked more upwards towards the middle of his spine.

"I ju- mmm." Was the only reply he could manage as she dug into a particularly sensitive spot just to the left of his spine. "Right there..."

Rose tried to contain her laughter as she continued the massage, paying more attention to his reactions than the work itself. "My mum taught me how to do massages four years ago. Looks like I still remember," She explained.

"Who knew your mother could be so... Mmmm... Fantastic at massages. You definitely still remembered. I'll have to get beaten up more often," He winked even though she couldn't see his face.

When she reached the top of his back he practically arched up into her hands, wanting more. Eventually, though, she pulled her hands away and put his shirt next to him, only to hear him groan. "I had to stop at some point!" She said defensively.

Rose stood up and he didn't move. "Nooo. Stay forever," he whimpered like a puppy.

She stared at him, face down on his bed unmoving, and made a decision. She sat back down on the bed and lay down next to him, pulling the covers over herself. "Alright."

Finally he rolled over in the bed and stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'll keep going, but I need to lay down," She stated, putting her cold hands back on his warm back and digging in.

"Oh, if you're too tired you don't have to, don't worry about it." He said quickly, face filling with concern.

"I don't mind, really, your reaction is reward enough."

A warm blush spread across his face and he rolled over again to give her better access to her back. "You should be a professional. I can picture it."

"You want me doing this to hundreds of guys from all over?" She made the Rose Tyler Grin™ and put her hands higher, directly under his neck. "That's not the kind of message I was getting from you when I was hanging out with Roman."

He instantly turned over and glared at her, "Okay, you're right, you should never be a professional. And we do not need to mention _his _name here, thank you very much," His voice dropped to an animalistic growl.

"So you admit you were jealous?"

As expected, there was no reply.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this will be another long A/N so sorry about that in advance. First of all, wow. Over 100 reviews. So many votes. It was unbelievable when I woke up after posting the last chapter and saw all the votes! I won't share the exact results so far here, but you can look in the reviews and see easily that team TARDIS has practically stolen the show. Team Rose steals second place and poor team Doctor is in last. I'd like to make a few special shout-outs this chapter as well! First off to Emilie Brown, who has made a cover for every single one of my stories now and is so amazing and nice! Check her out and her Deviant art account! Second of all to Paperviolins who gave me the idea for this chapter, though I did edit it a little bit. :3 Third to my good friend Lauren who beta'd this chapter for me, you rock as well! And the last thing I'd like to say is that there's going to be a Doctor chapter after this, then the conclusion. Would you guys like to see smut in the conclusion, or no? I feel like it would end the story well but I've also never written it before so I'm not sure how well it'd go. Remember, you can still vote if you haven't yet and have a nice day! :)


	14. Stealing Clothes

"I know it's childish, shut up!" The Doctor whispered to his ship as he walked through the hallways. He groaned at her response, "No, sexy, I'm not going to lose! I'm going to win this stupid seduction war if it's the last thing I do... I've won wars before! Time-Lord victorious at your service."

The ship laughed a little at this and he pouted, putting his hands on his hips in an unmanly position. "Oi! You really think Rose will win the seduction war? Not in a million years... Yes, yes it is called a seduction war. No, shut up, that's a good name! Love war? Now that's just ridiculous, I- Oh, hello Rose." The Doctor looked up to see Rose around the hallway corner staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Love war?" She asked, stifling a laugh.

"Uh," He looked desperately at the ship for help before quickly saying, "We were discussing a book."

Rose shook her head, "Right. Anyways, I'm going to take a shower... Have fun discussing your book with a machine."

"Have fun," The Doctor mumbled as she opened the bathroom door, and then he hit himself on the head with his hand. "Did I just say have fun?" The TARDIS laughed at him and he sighed, "Shut it, you. You'd think after several hundred years you'd be on my side, but no."

The second the Doctor heard the water running he put his prepared plan into action. He reached his right hand into his bigger-on-the-inside pinstripe pocket and pulled out a Yankees baseball cap along with a neon pink with green stripes tube sock. His ship giggled at him again so he whipped the wall with the sock and grinned. "Just you wait. This may not make her crack, but it'll be hilarious."

He carefully tip-toed up to the bathroom door and put his ear to it. Sure enough, the sound of water cascading down Rose's body could be heard, along with her beautiful voice singing Little Wonders. They had watched "Meet The Robinsons" only yesterday, and even though she had fallen asleep the songs must have gotten stuck in her head. As he listened to her sing, he zoned out for a moment. When he snapped back into reality he decided the best coarse of action for his plan. Phase one, unlock the door without her noticing. Was the door even locked? Did Rose lock the door when she showered? The Doctor sunk to his knees and eyed the doorknob, trying to tell if it was locked.

He waited until the chorus of Little Wonders, knowing that Rose took particularly long showers, and tried the doorknob. Sure enough, it was locked. When he pulled out his screwdriver he carefully aimed it at the base of the knob, prepared to unlock it. Sadly it was a sonic screwdriver, therefore it would have to make noise. After assessing his situation for a while, he decided on making a lot of noise to cover the screwdriver. It took a few extra minutes because of an unwilling TARDIS, but eventually he set up a very loud tinkering noise on the console. It was practically deafening from the console room itself, so he sprinted back to the bathroom door and unlocked the door without a problem. Rose had stopped singing now because of the loud noise, and he felt a tang of guilt for stopping her lovely song with his childish antics.

The little guilt was gone when he initiated phase two, actually opening the door and stepping inside. He carefully turned the door knob, being careful to keep it quiet. Immediately the air he breathed in turned humid and he could see the outline of Rose's body through the shower curtain. For a moment, he felt like a bit of a creeper. An old alien sneaking into a teenage girl's bathroom to steal her clothes? Then again, she had chained him to a wall and stripped him of his clothes. Who was the real villain here? Definitely her, he convinced himself. He reached onto the counter and took the small pile of clothing along with her towel and placed the baseball cap and tube sock down.

Smiling at his success, he leaped out of the bathroom and held up his prize. Oh, Rassilon, there were knickers in the pile. Maybe he _is_ the villain. Oh, there was a bra too. Were her bras always that- Focus. Phase three time. He put her clothes away in the hamper of her bedroom and sprinted to the console room, turning the tinkering noise off. Phase three was a man named Captain Jack Harkness. Phase four, which he had planned out in advance, was simply to laugh at what would ensue. He guided the ship (who was once again unwilling) to the Torchwood hub where he knew he would find Jack.

As he stepped out of the TARDIS he stroked his own ego. How genius of him was it to get Jack on the ship too? If Rose was simply naked walking around the TARDIS, it would be much too easy for her to turn the tables against him and use it to her own advantage. If Jack was there, she wouldn't have a chance to make a fight against the Doctor, instead she would simply be embarrassed. It was flawless, and couldn't possibly go wrong. Unless the TARDIS disregarded his instructions and gave her clothes or access to a closet, then things could go wrong. Or if she simply had extra clothes or towels stored in her bathroom.

Okay, so maybe a lot of things could go wrong.

But they wouldn't, because he was too smart. That made sense, right? When he shut the police box doors behind him he did a three-sixty to look around the hub. At a desk nearby Jack was listening to something through earphones and typing away on his computer, and the Doctor grinned. He could get two pranks in on one day. Though, he would definitely have to hurry since Rose's shower would be over soon. The Doctor snuck up behind Jack and said "Boo!" loudly while grabbing him by the shoulders. Jack stood up immediately, whipping out his gun from his belt and pointing it at the Doctor before sighing.

"Doctor! You scared the living hell out of me! I was about to shoot you!" Jack rolled his eyes and pulled the earphones out of his ears, setting them down on the table.

"Sorry, Jack. How'd you even know it was me?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. "I kind of regenerated, you know."

"Yeah, well, nobody else could really sneak into this base like that. Not to mention I knew you'd be coming soon, I'm honestly not sure how you stayed away from me for that long." Jack shot him his signature smile and gave the Doctor a tight hug. "And just for the record, you're looking nice."

"Why don't you come on in the ship? We've got a lot to catch up on, based on this," He gestured towards the Torchwood hub.

The man nodded and walked towards the police box, "Is Rose still with you?"

A mischievous grin grew on the Doctor's face as he chuckled, "Yes. Yes she is."

Jack stopped walking and stared at the Doctor. "You two are a couple now, I'm assuming? Dang, I thought I had a chance there. Suppose I never really did."

"We're not a couple. Well... No, we're not a couple. Though I agree, you never did have much of a chance with arose," The Doctor teased good-naturedly as he opened the police box doors.

"I meant a chance with you, Doc," Jack said simply, patting the Time-Lord hard on the back.

He rolled his eyes in response, "Oh give me a break."

The two entered the console room and Jack took a seat while the Doctor tinkered a little with a lever, removing it and putting it back as though he wasn't quite satisfied with its position. They had a nice talk, though the Doctor glanced at his watch constantly and lost focus.

"You know, you're a Time-Lord. Why are you wearing a watch?" Jack asked after the Doctor checked his wrist for the ninth time.

"It's hard for me to focus on talking to you while tinkering while remembering how long it has been since..." His voice trailed off.

"Since what?"

"Since Ro... Since rowing. Since um, well, you see in 1896 rowing was supposed to be in the Olympic Games but was cancelled due to bad weather. I've been keeping track of time ever since then," The Doctor lied badly, scratching the back of his neck and tugging at his ear a little.

Jack narrowed his eyes, "Why would you do that...?"

"Well... Er... Woah, Rose?"

* * *

Rose was sure he had done it. As soon as she had stepped out from a nice shower, well, nice except for the loud banging that had taken place in the middle of it, courtesy the Doctor, she had found out her clothes were missing. How unbelievably childish was that? Here was a nine-hundred year old Time-Lord for crying out loud, and here he was stealing her clothes just for a kick.

After pleading the TARDIS, the ship still refused to help her out. Rose asked what the Doctor had bribed her with, but was simply answered with the silent treatment. She examined the neon sock and Yankees baseball cap. Rubbing her fingers against her temples, she debated what she could do. Obviously she could wait it out considering he'd have to take pity on her eventually. But on the other hand, what if she simply turned the tables against him? It had worked several times before.

Rose picked up the tube sock and stretched it out as much as she could. The stupid thing was almost see through. Luckily, it was long enough so that she could tie it around herself so she used it to cover the most intimate parts of her breasts and held the baseball cap to cover her... Other parts.

After looking herself over in the mirror several times and deciding this was the stupidest thing she had ever worn, she stepped out of the bathroom. The cold air in the hallway hit her like a slap to the face as she desperately tried to cover herself better with the one hand that wasn't holding the baseball cap.

"Doctor!" She screamed down the hall, now half-hiding in the bathroom with her head sticking out.

_Typical, _she thought, _no reply._

Rose hurried down the hall and hid behind a corner, bending her head around it and calling out again, "Doctor! Hello? I bet you can hear me! I'm going to kill him," She mumbled to herself, readjusting the baseball cap and sprinting down the next long hall.

Time after time of her calling and searching desperately for a closet or her own bedroom, she gave up and took the route to the console room. The Doctor was mumbling something about rowing, most likely to himself. She covered as much of her body as she could while awkwardly hiding behind a coral strut. He stared up at her and his eyes widened, a small grin growing on his face, "Well... Er... Woah, Rose?"

"Rosie is here?" Jack's voice came out randomly and Rose's jaw dropped. Jack was here? Of all days? She couldn't even see him from her position!

"Er, no, I'm not," Rose replied shyly, now hiding behind the strut completely. She could hear the sound of Jack standing up and she panicked. "No! Don't come over here!"

The Doctor's face was red from holding in laughter and he stood up, "Rose? Are you okay?"

"Go away!" She said quickly. "Don't look at me!"

Jack walked past the coral and turned to see Rose. It was a strange sight, her barely covered by a baseball cap and tube sock. However, instead of freaking out or acting surprised, Jack just grinned and leaned against the wall opposite her. "So you two aren't a couple, then?" He asked, beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

Rose turned a bright pink and desperately wished to melt into the wall or turn invisible. "We're not a couple!" She insisted.

"Then care to explain why you're happily wandering _his_ home with a tube sock and a baseball cap? I figured the Doctor would have a kinky side, but him enjoying you walking around the ship naked is more perverted than I took him for. Then again..." Jack glanced back down the hallway to the Doctor who couldn't stop smiling at the scene in front of him, even though he was blushing as well. "New regeneration, new rules, right?"

She tried desperately to walk away, keeping her back to the wall as to not expose her behind. Instead of leaving respectfully, Jack snatched away the sock and hat and tossed them to the floor before turning his head and walking towards the Doctor. He grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders and shoved him towards Rose before walking down the hall in the direction of the console room. "You two work this out. And, Rose, if it doesn't end in shagging I want you to hit him for me," Jack said simply, not even looking back in their direction. "Visit soon with more clothes on. Or just like that, I really don't mind either way."

"Rose," The Doctor asked when Jack was gone, forcing the smile to fade from his own face. "Why are you naked?"

"You..." Rose stared him the eyes and shook her head quickly, picking up the sock and cap from the ground and proceeding to cover herself again. "You... The ship... You really don't know do you?" He shook his head and she groaned, "But you took my clothes! We were in the shower! No! I mean I was in the shower! But you were there..." The Time-Lord gave her the best innocent look he could manage and she sighed and walked away. "Stupid..." He heard her mumble to herself.

As soon as Rose was completely out of sight, the Doctor high-fived the TARDIS wall. "Sexy, I have a feeling I'm going to win this war very, very soon."

The ship wasn't happy with very, very soon.

Sexy wanted this war over, and she wanted it over now. The sooner her thief was with the Bad Wolf, the better. And she had just the way to make it happen.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, last chapter is next! And now for the moment you have all been waiting for... The vote count... Which is pretty dumb because obviously Team TARDIS won. It's ironic because I wasn't even going to make team TARDIS an option originally. xD

In dead last we have Team Doctor, his hair is amazing but still nobody wants him to win. He got 3 votes.

In second we have Team Rose, with a grand total of 10 votes.

And then there's Team TARDIS with the gold medal, with 22 votes, since everybody loves Sexy.

Also, I'd like to issue a warning to everyone now. The next chapter _will _have smut, so if you don't want to see that I highly recommend either skipping it or skimming it very carefully. Another warning, I've never written smut before, so it may not be pretty. But I'll definitely try my best! :)


End file.
